Of Paper Bags and Glasses
by chickenwafflez321
Summary: Carla's day was going okay... If you counted the fact that she drooled on her shirt, and almost got hit by a truck thinking about her crush, Stanford Pines. When she heads up to The Juke Joint, their favorite place to hang out at, he has a paper bag over his head. Why is that?


**I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING YIN AND YANG, BUT THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE MY HEAD. This is going to be a one shot for my favorite couple, Starla. Now, I know what you're thinking. WHAT THE HECK IS STARLA!? Well it's... Stan and Carla. I know they're not a canon couple or anything,(because of the hippie) but they're so darn cute! NYEEEHHHH! They're like, my OTP. Does anyone else ship it? C'mon, raise your hands, guys. :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, and I never will! *rocks back and forth in corner and cries***

~Carla's POV~

My day has been going well. I woke up in a good mood, watched my favorite movie, The Duchess Approves, thought about Stanford- Eeek!

I sigh. Even in my thoughts, I get embarrassed when he I think about him! I mean, I like him a lot, really a lot, but he doesn't feel the same! I'm just a plain old girl, and he's... HOT! I drool just thinking about him!

I feel something moist on my shirt. Drool. Now, that's embarrassing!

Currently, I'm heading up to The Juke Joint, me and Stanford's favorite 1950's themed cafe. We both dance in there all the time! He'll just be standing there, leaning on the jukebox they have there, and then..and then...

I stop walking, and I notice a few strange looks coming from other people. Uh-oh! I'm drooling again! It's no wonder why everyone is staring at me weird!

Like I was saying (or thinking), when he waits there, I come over, he embraces me as we start to dance, and there's this warmth that always seems to remain for a while. I guess... I guess I really like him.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Someone screams. I snap away from my thoughts and I see a truck heading straight for me.

Screams escape from my lips, and I quickly run to the other side of the street. I hear the trucker say a few swear words, loud enough for the whole world to hear. A few people laugh behind my back. I roll my eyes and ignore it, and continue my way to my destination. I'm in a bad mood, I'll tell ya that.

It would be a lot easier to get to The Juke Joint if I had a car, but no, I don't have enough money. Stanford has a car, but his nerdy brother had to crash it, while investigating some "mystery". Who needs a car for a mystery anyway? Are going to crash your car into Bigfoot, stuff him into the trunk, and drive home, having to explain why there's a big dent in your car? Honestly, Stanford's brother is odd. I couldn't really believe it myself when he told me that one day.

There's a big hill in front of me. Yep, up here, is where The Juke Joint is. It's going to be a long way up, and by the time I get up there, I'll probably be too tired for dancing. But I have to go up there, anyway. Stanford probably walked up this hill in a second. He's buff enough to do it. And hot enough, too.

I take in a big breath and mumble, "Here I go."

A few steps later, I feel tired. I must be out of shape if I get this tired already. So you know what I'm going to do? I'm just going to ignore the pain! Ignore the fact that my legs hurt from hiking up this steep hill, and itch from these darn mosquito bites! I feel a surge of motivation flow throughout my body. With each step, I feel myself getting closer and closer to my destination.

Then, I see it. The old, vintage looking cafe right in front of me. I think I feel a few tears of joy in the corners of my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief, and run towards the door, as the good ol' 1950's rock and roll plays from inside.

"YES!" I scream out in joy, and open the recently painted door. I walk inside, no, _speed _walk inside, and take in what's around me. There's the waitresses in their uniforms, skating around, holding and giving dishes and drinks to the customers here. There's also the vintage signs, some in neon, some not. Then, there's the jukebox, where Stanford usually waits for me. But there's one thing that's out of place. He's not there.

"No.." I feel so useless. I must've taken too long. Only one thought crosses my mind: He left, didn't he?

I'm about to walk out, but when I almost do, I catch a glimpse of white and blue sitting on one of the stools at the counter. It's Stanford! It really is him! There's that white shirt he always wears, his blue jeans, his red converse, his paper bag over his head, wait, what? Why does he have a paper bag over his head? I pace over there, making sure I don't bump into someone, and nudge his shoulder.

"Stanford?" I ask. He only lets out a groan, his head face down on the dirty counter. Well, that's not going to work. Pull off the bag? No, maybe he's self conscious about something. I look beside him to see if there's any stools that aren't taken. On the left, a young boy in overalls with a chocolate milkshake. On the right, no one. I quickly sit down.

I nudge his shoulder again. "Stanford, what's wrong?" I ask as sweetly as possible. He turns to face me, well, I can't see his face due to paper bag, but in a direction, that I know he's facing me.

"Don't wanna talk about it..." he mumbles. "It's stupid."

I cock my head to the side in confusion. "What's stupid?"

"Just promise you won't laugh." Stanford says.

"Okay?" I promise/question.

I hear him grumble, and he sits up straight, and carefully removes the paper bag off his face. I see his buzzcut soil-brown hair, his cute face, and _glasses_? I haven't seen him wear his glasses since he was a teenager. I thought his eyesight got better? It is kinda cute though, seeing his angry lil' face with boxy-looking glasses on. I let out a few giggles.

His lips curve into a pout. "Hey... You promised you wouldn't laugh!" he whines.

I giggled even more at his childish behavior. "It's not that," I start, letting loud out loud, obnoxious laughs, "you just look so cute with those glasses on!" I quickly gasp and cover my mouth. I just spilled the beans.

A pinkish blush starts to form on Stanford's cheeks. He didn't say a word, and he took the paper bag, and covered up his face.

"Aww, c'mon..." I nudge him. I know he feels embarrassed, but I just told him that he was cute! Him wearing glasses? What's so embarrassing about that? "What's wrong?"

He takes off the bag again, avoiding eye contact, with a blush still on his face. "I ran out of contact lenses, so I'm stuck with these."

"There wasn't any at the store?" I ask.

Stanford sighs. "Nope. I checked every store, but ironically, they didn't have any." He tells me.

"Well," I start, "what's so bad about them?"

Stanford shrugs. "They're...nerdy looking."

I gave him a poker face, and then I burst out laughing. "That's it!? That's what's bothering you!?"

"Yeah, so what? The position of nerd has been taken by my brother! I'm the rad one, and he's the nerd, not me!" Stanford yells. "I didn't want you to think differently of me..."

A few people look over here. I look over at Stanford, who's looking at the ground, not saying a word. I smile sadly at him. "Dude," I say, as I embrace him in a hug. "I like you, glasses or no glasses." Then I do the unthinkable. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

He looks up at me, shocked as I am. He leans forwards, and plants a kiss on my cheek. Oh my goodness... Did my crush just kiss me? I can hardly believe it!

"So..." Stanford says, breaking the awkward silence. "Wanna dance?"

I smile. "Of course." He smiles back, and takes my hand. We head on over to the jukebox. He holds my hands, getting ready to dance, and I think to myself.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**This was the most fluffiest story I have ever written. I almost exploded while typing this! I have no idea if The Juke Joint was on a hill, but this is fanfiction! It could be a floating island for all we know! This was really fun to type, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! :) **


End file.
